


Foster's Theatre Episode 2: The Bloo-dyssey

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Foster's Theatre [2]
Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "The Big Science Test." Now, Mac's reading The Odyssey for English. Foster's gets educational again! Song lyrics belong to Dennis DeYoung and Styx. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1

Mac walks in, carrying a big book. Bloo follows.  
Bloo: Hey, Mac, what’s that? A dictionary?  
Mac: No, we’re reading The Odyssey in English class.  
Mr. Herriman just happens to be walking by.  
Mr. Herriman: Ah, The Odyssey. I remember reading that as a young imaginary friend. It’s actually one of my favorites. I think you may actually like it, Master Blooregard.  
Bloo: But it’s so huge! I hate huge books!  
Mac: No, he’s right, Bloo! You would like it!  
Bloo: Well, what’s it about?  
Mac: There’s this guy named Odysseus, who’s trying to get home after the Trojan War. It takes him years and years to do it, and he gets stranded on these islands, and he fights monsters, and… You know what? It might just be easier just to act it out for you.


	2. Scene 2

The stage goes black, with the exception of a single spotlight on Mr. Herriman.  
Mr. Herriman: “Sing to me of the man, Muse, the man of twists and turns, driven time and again off course, once he had plundered the hallowed heights of Troy.” So begins Homer’s The Odyssey, the story of Odysseus, one of the heroes of the Trojan War.  
Bloo is lit up again when Odysseus is mentioned. He is wearing a toga.  
Mr. Herriman: Odysseus is trying to get home to his home of Ithaca after the war. Waiting for him are his wife, Penelope and his son Telemachus, who, for our purposes, will be called Mac.  
Frankie is lit up at the mention of Penelope, and Mac at the mention of Telemachus. Mac is wearing a toga, too. Frankie is wearing a dress like the stereotypical ancient Greek women.  
Mr. Herriman: At the end of the War, Odysseus gathered up the surviving men from Ithaca, and they began to sail home.  
The stage goes dark, except for the spotlight on Bloo. The beginning of Styx’s “Come Sail Away” begins.  
Bloo: (Singing.) I’m sailing away, set an open course for the Virgin Sea. ‘Cause I’ve got to be free, free to face the life that’s ahead of me. On board, I’m the captain, so climb aboard. We’ll search for tomorrow on every shore. And I’ll try, oh, Lord, I’ll try to carry on…  
The song trails off, and the spotlight goes off.


End file.
